The Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) is firmware code that starts the process of booting a personal computer (PC) when it is switched on. BIOS initializes basic components of the computer such as clocks, processors, chipsets, and memory before loading and transferring control to the operating system. BIOS is usually stored in read-only memory (ROM), electrically erasable, programmable read-only memory (EEPROM), or flash memory.
BIOS must be customized to work with each type of PC motherboard and chipset. Most PC motherboard manufacturers license a BIOS core and toolkit from an independent BIOS vendor. Makers of chipsets supply code modules that may be inserted in BIOS to adapt it for each chipset. The motherboard manufacturer uses the toolkit and the code modules to customize the BIOS for a specific hardware configuration.
Clearly a large number of potential combinations of processors, chipsets and motherboards exists. Customizing BIOS for each combination is a time consuming task. What is needed are methods to make this process as efficient as possible for manufacturers of chipsets, motherboards and BIOS.